


照顧者(Caretaker) [Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 友情, 床上早餐, 生病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan病了，Sherlock幫忙。<br/><br/>「而我最喜歡的早餐居然重要得可以放進你那個腦內閣樓裡？」<br/>「Watson，你有一整個房間呢。」<br/><br/>(翻譯作品)<br/>(Chinese translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3872476">Caretaker</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230">Bookman230</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	照顧者(Caretaker) [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookman230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caretaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872476) by [Bookman230](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230). 



Joan醒來了。自己一個人。自然醒。沒有尖銳的小提琴聲把她吵醒，又或是食物突然掉進她懷中，甚至是大吼一聲的「Watson！」。這當然讓她覺得有點不對勁。除了這個，還有她的鼻塞、喉嚨痛，以及身體發熱。很好。她病了。太妙了。經過昨天的事，她大概沒資格覺得驚訝，但那還是很討厭。她可以起來，但她的身體好像在床上融化了，而以她對他的了解，Sherlock很有可能在能聽到她聲音的範圍內，大概已經預料到這會發生。不過呢，即使他不知道她病了也很可能在附近，想讓她看看他的實驗還是甚麼的。無論如何，那也值得一試吧。

 

「Sher-」她勉強地說，但她還沒說完，門就靜靜地打開了，證實了她的假設。Sherlock就在這裡，而他那毫不驚訝的表情和手上的食物托盤也證明了她起初懷疑的是事實。

 

「Watson。你醒來了。」

 

「是啊。」她回答，為她聲音的沙啞而皺眉。

 

「我相信這是我說『我早就告訴過你了』的時候了。」

「我在雨中追疑犯只有這一次，就病了。」她喃喃抱怨道。

 

Sherlock給她一個安撫的微笑。「看來只是運氣不好。」

 

「又或者是你的身體比我的更習慣各種愚蠢的決定。」她反駁道。

 

「啊。原來你是抱怨型的病人嗎。」

 

「Sherlock。」她低吼道，而他看來略為得意。他輕輕把食物放在她面前。Joan微笑了。

 

「你最喜歡的。」他隨意地說，好像那不值一提似的。

 

「我才發現呢。我從沒告訴過你那些是我最喜歡的。但你還是知道了。」

 

他有點坐立不安。「......我觀察。」他頓了一頓才說。「你知道的。」

 

「而我最喜歡的早餐居然重要得可以放進你那個腦內閣樓裡？」她取笑道。

 

「Watson，你有一整個房間呢。好了。你有打算吃嗎，還是覺得取笑我比較開心？」他問道，每逢他們觸及那叫「情緒」的麻煩東西的時候都是這種尷尬語氣。她微笑，心裡有點感動。然後她得意地笑了。

 

「嗯，該怎麼選呢...」

 

「吃吧。」他堅持說，把食物推向她。她弱弱地輕笑一聲。

 

「謝謝。」

 

他擺擺手。「那沒甚麼。你聰明敏捷的思考讓你能找出誰是疑犯並把他抓住。」

 

「那不是你的錯。」

 

「我沒說是我的錯。我的意思是，把這個...」他誇張地在食物上揮手。「視為慶功宴好了。」

 

「宴會嗎？其實呢，我不算很有時間參與這個，在工作前吃吃早餐已經很好了。」

 

「Watson，」他責備道：「我堅持你要留在床上。看看你自己吧。」

 

Joan看了看，留意到自己看起來...呃，就是生病的樣子。不過，她還是不願意告訴他他是對的。「我看起來還好嘛。」

 

片刻沉默。「這句怎麼回應都不對，是吧？」

 

「哈哈。」

 

「重點是，你今天根本不在狀態，沒法工作。」

 

「但我的客人—」

 

「會由我來接見，其中的筆記會交給你，讓你決定下一步的行動。我只會為你當跑腿，直到你的情況好轉。」

 

「那要是NYPD-」

 

「那也一樣，我會寫筆記，回來再和你商議。你可以工作。但你只能在家工作。」

 

Joan苦笑。「你早就想好了要怎麼應對，是吧？」

 

「是的，確實。從我對自己的認識，我知道病著還是會很想工作。但從個人經驗來說，我覺得留在家裡工作很多時候都對我的病情有好處。所以Watson，我堅持要你留在床上休息，不是因為我覺得你是女人而輕視你，又或者是懷疑你作為醫生的能力，而是因為—」

 

「你關心我。」她替他說完。他再次坐立不安起來。

 

「簡而言之。是的。」

 

她臉上綻放溫暖的笑容。「好吧，要是那能讓你安心。」

 

「謝謝你。我會在樓下代班(可以這樣說吧)。你需要任何東西的話，隨時找我。」

 

他開始轉過身去，但她一聲「Sherlock？」讓他停了下來。他看著她。

 

「謝謝你。」

 

他點頭。「你同樣會為我做這些的，親愛的Watson。」他沒再說話，離開了房間；而Watson微笑著躺回去，覺得溫暖，卻不完全因為發燒。給照顧的感覺有時候也不錯呢。


End file.
